


平安夜

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 一篇流水账圣诞快乐呀朋友们！
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/diem | Bae Min-Seong
Kudos: 2





	平安夜

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇流水账  
> 圣诞快乐呀朋友们！

方星现组了个平安夜饭局，一群电竞选手在烤肉店吃饱喝足，一群人意犹未尽地闹着要去KTV。裴珉晟嘻嘻哈哈地压在李在爀肩上，两双腿绊在一起，脚步有点东倒西歪，倒是齐齐向大家挥手告别，其间意味不言自明。李在爀顶着方星现的眼刀顺便收获几枚哀怨的眼神，表情单纯无辜，全然不知好友们的夸张调侃来源于身后裴珉晟脸上绷不住的笑意。有必要吗年轻人，不就是和你的竹马谈个恋爱——算了，这事确实挺值得骄傲的，方星现劝着大家眼不见心不烦，努力伸长胳膊把所有人都拽走了。  
目送大家消失在街头，裴珉晟心情似乎出奇得好，一路上咧着嘴傻笑个不停。李在爀正翻着粉丝的留言——他刚刚发了平安夜聚餐的照片，忍不住问他在笑什么。  
“carpe选手和diem选手，”裴珉晟清清嗓子，语气正经得像是在回答Danny的赛后采访，“越来越有默契了。”  
“啊？”软软地表达疑问。  
“哥都没问我待会儿要干嘛，就先和他们说再见了……”比他高半头的青年眼神明亮，笑意盈盈，靠过来时身上还带着淡淡的酒气，“哥也愿意只和我待在一起。”  
“什么话……”李在爀跟着笑起来，耳根的温度却悄悄攀升，心跳漏了一拍。裴珉晟卖乖撒娇和甜言蜜语的本事只增不减，偶尔来记直球总能准确无误击中心脏。  
“哥在看什么呢……”环住李在爀的肩膀，裴珉晟用下巴在肩颈处来回蹭着，被警告地摸了摸头发才消停。  
李在爀把屏幕举得高了些：“在看粉丝留言。”  
裴珉晟的罕见出现明显让大家有点意外，“carpe diem”的评论夹杂在圣诞祝福间，颇有那么点戳破事实真相的意思；方星现和金俊镐也跟着凑热闹，意味深长地发了句“嘻嘻”。裴珉晟的关注点倒不在这里，反而有些不满：“诶——明明是diem carpe！”  
他抢过手机，眼疾手快地给一条“diem carpe”的评论点了赞。  
“西八——”李在爀哭笑不得地抢回来，但现在取消也晚了。他无可奈何又带着几分纵容，把手机扔回口袋里。  
“哥，你想现在就回家吗？”  
“不着急啊……”酒足饭饱的李在爀心情很好，尾音的语调都上扬了几分，温热的手指随即缠上来：“那我们随便逛逛吧。”  
李在爀捏了捏指尖作为回应，跟着人潮往前走。

购物商场里，高大的圣诞树一直延伸到透明穹顶，在夜幕的映衬里璀璨又温馨。树的顶端是金光闪闪的伯利恒星，各色明亮的彩灯、松果和雪花点缀在枝杈间，旁边还堆着巨大的礼物盒，皑皑白雪覆盖其上。树下聚集了合影留念的人群：三口之家、青年情侣、成群结队的少年……光是看着就有股扑面而来的亲切。裴珉晟不甘落后，拽着李在爀自拍了好几张，但取景总是不尽人意。两个人不依不饶地找着最佳角度，结果在手机相册里留下一堆奇奇怪怪的表情包。李在爀看着裴珉晟的鬼畜镜头笑得前仰后合几乎喘不上气，被轻轻掐着后颈晃了半天才平息。  
“啊……打扰了，请问你们需要帮忙拍照吗？”  
一对穿着同款外套的小情侣，看模样是中学生，开口询问的男孩子还有点害羞。两个人从善如流，裴珉晟揽着李在爀照了两张，又做了几个鬼脸，小情侣笑得眉眼弯弯。投桃报李，他们也帮情侣合了影。裴珉晟指导他们摆pose调角度，忙得不亦乐乎。李在爀撇撇嘴，这人的拍照技术你们也敢信么。但总归小情侣是心满意足地离开了。裴珉晟仰角拍了张圣诞树的照片，发了推：“圣诞快乐嘻嘻！”  
（//我写到这儿的时候还没想到bms会发那么一条微博……）  
李在爀掏出手机也打算拍，歪头想了想，举起的手又放下了。等两人绕了半圈逛到圣诞树的另一面，——这边树下竟然还多了几只长耳兔毛绒玩具，李在爀才拍了照发在ins：“Merry Christmas everyone!”  
评论很快就嗅到了恋爱的气息：  
——“好像和diem拍的是同一棵圣诞树？”  
——“JJonak他们不是在KTV吗？”  
所以——“carpe和diem是在平安夜约会吗？”

家里的圣诞树是裴珉晟执意要买的，一棵货真价实的散发着松木香气的圣诞树。他们买了姜饼人、圣诞帽和礼物样式的挂件坠在枝条上，绑了红色的绸带，暖黄色的小灯缠了几串，和铃铛、彩球与晶莹剔透的雪花相映成趣，于是树也有了流光溢彩的美。两个人傍晚出门的时候没关掉灯串的电源，一开门就是股清爽的木质香气，和被灯光簇拥显得温暖明净的高大树木。  
把外套挂在玄关，带进屋内的寒很快就被暖风冲散了。李在爀拽了包薯片靠在沙发上挑着电影，裴珉晟抱着靠垫翻看着刚才的合照——他们并肩站在万家灯火里，两个人都是神情柔和眼神明亮，盈盈波动全是笑意。  
裴珉晟满意地点点头，揽着肩俯身亲了亲对方的脸侧：“carpe选手真好看。”  
李在爀摸了摸被亲过的地方，正想说什么，视线忽然转向窗外：“下雪了诶。”  
裴珉晟放下饮料罐，往窗外看去。  
客厅的落地窗俯瞰街道。城市灯火通明，沉沉夜幕里飘散着雪花。圣诞的红色调缓和了北国的冷意，安乐祥和的气氛依然氤氲着。无数人就如他们方才一般，挽着手、并着肩，欢声笑语，体会世间最纯粹最凝练的感情。城市的无数个角落里，也如同他们此刻演绎着平常又足够动人的故事。  
他们仿佛和所有的有爱者共同分享了这一时刻。  
但一切又似乎都与他们无关。  
愈来愈密的冬雪模糊了窗外的景色——错落有致的建筑、车水马龙的街道、来来往往的行人，都融在窗子以外的雾色茫茫里。靠在肩上的力度与温度却真实可触，一如许多个过去的夜晚。裴珉晟扭头去看他，暖色调的光染进李在爀的轮廓，一切都柔和得让他心间暖流汩汩涌动。他低头凑过去吻他：“平安夜快乐呀李在爀。”  
“平安夜快乐珉晟。”


End file.
